fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Indominus Rex
1= |-| 2= The Indominus Rex is the main antagonist of the 2015 science fiction adventure film, Jurassic World, and a posthumous antagonist in its 2018 sequel, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Spinosaurus vs. Indominus Rex Possible Opponents * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * Pokèmon ** Mewtwo ** Charizard ** Tyrantrum * Predator (...) * Rudy (Ice Age) * King Kong ** King Kong ** Vastatosaurus Rex * Skullcrawlers (MonsterVerse) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Marvel Comics ** Devil Dinosaur ** X-23 ** Hulk ** Ultron (MCU version) * Gwangi (The Valley of Gwangi) * Carnotaurus (Disney's Dinosaur) * The Land Before Time ** Sharptooth ** Plated Sharptooth * Future Predator (Primeval) * Ignosaurus (Fossil Fighters) * Jurassic Park ** Roberta ** The Big One ** Indoraptor * Koba (Planet of the Apes) * Killer Instinct ** Riptor ** Fulgore * Ultimasaurus (Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect) * Monster Hunter ** Deviljho ** Brachydios * T-3000 (Terminator Genisys) * Alien ** Xenomorph ** Xenomorph Queen * Lil' Bite (Mega Park) * Speckles the Tarbosaurus ** Speckles ** One-Eye * Doomsday (DC Comics) * Serpent of Slytherin (Harry Potter) * Arkosaurus (Combat of Giants: Dinosaurs) * Dodorex (ARK: Survival Evolved) * Grimlock (Transformers) * Trent Mercer (Dinothunder) * Giganotosaurus (Journey to the Centre of the Earth) * Screaming Death (Dragons: Defenders of Berk) * Sharktopus (...) * Godzillasaurus (Godzilla) * Predalien (Alien vs. Predator: Requiem) * Rampage 2018 ** George ** Lizzie * Goliath (Evolve) Fatal Fiction Info Background * Height: 18ft (5.4 meters) * Length: 40ft (12 meters) * Weight: Probably 8 tons (16,000lbs) * Diet: Carnivore * Name meaning: "Fierce or Untamable King" * Hybrid of: Giganotosaurus + Majungasaurus + Carnotaurus + Rugops + Therizinosaurus + Tyrannosaurus Rex + Velociraptor + Cuttlefish + Tree frog + Pit viper + Unspecified number of modern animals + Human * Age: Three at death * Range: Isla Nublar * Was actually intended for military operations rather than to be an attraction for Jurassic World * Creators: Commander Vic Hoskins and Dr. Henry Wu * Aggression Level: Very High Abilities * Hybrid Physiology * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Senses * Superhuman Endurance * Enhanced Intelligence * Body Heat Concealing * Camouflage * Sharp claws and teeth * Powerful jaw strength * Large, strong arms Feats & Stats * Crushed a bullet-proof Gyrosphere in her jaws (Strength) * Flipped an Ankylosaurus onto its back and broke its neck (Strength) * Threw Roberta to the ground, then proceeded to drag her by the neck across the floor with her mouth (Strength) * Smashed through the Visitor Centre (Strength) * Kicked a Gyrosphere (Strength) * Knocked down a tree while fighting the ACU soldiers (Strength) * Sent a truck flying into the air with her head (Strength) * Smashed through the walls of the Jurassic World Aviary (Strength) * Reacted to Delta and Echo's lunges (Speed) * Dodged machine gun fire (Speed) * Could run at 35 miles per hour (Speed) * Shrugged off modern weapons such as machine gun rounds, tasers, a net gun, powerful tranquilizers and incendiary rounds (Durability) * The claws of Delta and Echo couldn't puncture her hide (Durability) * Was uninjured after crashing through buildings (Durability) * Took bites to the neck from Roberta and the Mosasaurus (Durability) * Was impaled by metal rods and wooden beams and still fought Roberta and Blue like they were nothing (Durability) * Survived an RPG at almost a direct hit (Durability) * Took an Ankylosaurus tail club to the face and sustained no injury (Durability) * Survived having a door shut on her head (Durability) Skills and Experiences * Killed her older sibling as a juvenile * Escaped her enclosure by out-witting her creators * Slaughtered a herd of Apatosaurus for sport * Defeated and killed an Ankylosaurus in battle, something Tyrannosaurus rex struggled with in real life * Killed two of Owen Grady's raptor pack * Killed an entire team of mercenary experts * Fought Roberta and Blue to a standstill until the Mosasaurus finally defeated her once and for all * Caused about 19 deaths in Jurassic World, directly and non-directly * Scared every single pterosaur out of the Jurassic World Aviary * Convinced Owen's raptors to turn against the humans * Almost killed Roberta if not for Blue's intervention * Caused the breakout of Jurassic World Faults & Weaknesses * Ganged up and killed by Roberta, Blue and the Mosasaurus * Was prone to fits of rage due to the height of her aggression level * Her escape plan took months of prep time * Had no way to counter ranged attacks other than her armor * Psychopathic due to a life of confinement and isolation in her paddock * Teeth and claws could not puncture strong armor * Could be fooled by scent or unfamiliar distractions Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Scientific Creations Category:Ripoff Category:Animal Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Jurassic Park Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Reptilians Category:2010s Category:Psychopaths Category:Mascots Category:Antagonist Category:Younger Combatants Category:Universal characters Category:Angry Combatants